Children of the Corn Lineage
by meguhanu
Summary: Annabelle Wildwood has been having nightmares of killer children. She confides in her mom, Sarah, and asks for answers. Sarah warns her of Gatlin Nebraska, and to stay away. But when Annabelle is in need for answers to her past, she disobeys her mothers wishes, and goes to the abandoned town on her own. But some secrets of the past should remain buried. (Direct Sequel)


Children of the Corn

Lineage

Chapter 1

_Blood. That's what she saw first. It was oozing out of her like water falling over of waterfall in the wild untamed woods. There was no stopping it._

_The woman was in such pain as she cuddled her stomach as her baby was desperate to come out._

"_Don't let me lose my baby!" she cried._

"_It's going to be okay!" said the nurse._

"_It hurts!" said the woman clutching the nurses' sleeve. _

_She clutched her stomach in pain._

"_Hurry! She's coming!" cried the mom. _

_Her long blonde hair stuck to her sweat stained forehead. She groaned in pain as her baby was coming._

_The mom's vision was blurred as she looked up to the hospital ceiling and saw the lights flickering on and off._

"_Get her out!" she cried again to the nurses who were trying to get her to the birthing room._

"_Hang on madam. We are almost there!" said the nurse holding her hands trying to calm her down and to settle her breathing._

_She cried out in pain, while being wheeled down the hallway of the Hospital._

_The mom leaned her head back against the gurney and let out the loudest scream she could muster._

"_That's it Sarah! One more push!" called the doctor._

_Sarah was now pushing for her newborn baby girl to be born into the world._

"_I can't!" cried Sarah._

"_You have to! Come on Sarah! One more push and it's all over," said the doctor seeing the baby was almost out._

"_Aahh!" cried Sarah._

_She pushed one more time and then panted hard. Her baby was out._

"_She's here. She's here, Good girl Sarah!" yelled the doctor._

_Sarah panted as the nurses dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth._

"_Congratulations Sarah. Say hello to your beautiful baby girl," said the doctor._

_Sarah looked down and saw her baby._

_But the doctor wasn't holding her baby. Instead it was a figure from her past whom she rather forget._

"_No," whispered Sarah, seeing a familiar face._

_She saw his twisted smile, while he glanced down at her small baby._

"_No. You're not real. You're not real," whispered Sarah trying to blink the vision away._

"_Sarah?" asked a voice. _

_She didn't see the person whom the voice came from. Her vision was focused on that familiar face who haunted her for all those years ever since she left her hometown all those years ago._

"_Let her go," said Sarah, finding her voice. She was trying hard not to be afraid._

_He smiled with his big lips, while cuddling the crying infant._

_In his hands he held the infant, while resting his blade upon the top of the newborn._

"_He will be pleased" he said._

And just then the infant, now a teenager, awoke from the nightmare in a deep sweat, panting hard, checking around her darkened room.

Annabelle looked around the room, glancing to see if anyone was in her room.

She felt her heart beating a mile a minute.

She felt those icy cold hands holding her while she was a baby in the nightmare and she still felt the cold touch of death on her.

"Damn it, not again," whispered Annabelle.

She tossed her sheets off and flicked the light on, making her way in her bathroom.

She flicked on the light and turned the cold water on in the faucet.

She shook her head in aggravation and in fear.

She sighed while glancing at her sweated body in the bathroom mirror.

She only had on a pair of short black shorts and a black tank top.

Her long braided blonde hair was over her shoulder, and she tossed it over to her back.

"This is the fourth time this week," she whispered to herself in disbelief.

She wiped the sweat off her brow, while letting her hands feel the cold water below in the sink.

She took a washcloth and ran the cold water over it and dabbed her forehead, trying to make herself calm down.

_It was just a nightmare and yet it felt so real, _she thought.

She took the washcloth and put it on the back of her neck, while returning to her bed.

She took out a piece of gum from her nightstand and tossed it into her mouth.

The cool feeling of the gun settled her down and the shaking had slowly subsided.

While still shaking slightly from the nightmare, she put her earbuds on and put on some soothing music. She laid back down on her pillow, trying to ease her breathing.

She looked at her clock and it was only three AM.

"Thank God I don't have to work tomorrow," said Annabelle. She could sleep in if she needed to. She had a small job at the tattoo place in the small Texas town, designing tattoos for patrons, just not applying them herself.

Annabelle looked around her room, glancing around at all her sketches and drawings that plastered her room.

They were mostly of horror and mangled images.

It was all images from her nightmares that had haunted her for years.

She trembled a bit of the terrifying drawings she made.

The drawings were all of kids. There were some younger than her and some older. But not one of them had looked a day over 19.

There were some kids with blades, evil eyes, and some with crosses, almost as if they were chanting or celebrating some ritual.

And in the middle of these macabre images was always a black cloud over the children.

Annabelle sighed. She needed answers to why she was having these nightmares.

"I'll call mom in the morning," said Annabelle.

She knew she was going to have to have a conversation with her mom who she had not seen in a while.

After settling down, she turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep, unaware that all the nightmares that she was having was just the beginning of the real nightmare that was going to start very soon.


End file.
